Star Shaped Promise
by Kittyxkinsxx
Summary: Umi adopted by Sora best friends to Riku &Kairi. But what happens when a bad storm comes &rips them all apart like scattering dreams. Sora &Umi go off to find their friends while encountering the adventure of their lifetime. But what awaits Umi at the end
1. InfoChapter 1

Author note: I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts what-so-ever. I only wish I did along with thousands of other people. But my OC character is mine alone. I may not continue this story yet, I'm still thinking on it. But alas I do hope you enjoy. An FYI I'm in the process of making chapter 6 of my VK story, I just got done with my finals. So, ya :3

**Character Info**

**Name:. **Umi (Ocean)  
**Nicknames:. **Mi, Dreamer, Pipsqueak (All accounted for Riku's nicknames for her)  
**Age:.** 14  
**Appearance:. **Lighter shade of brown compared to Sora's hair, with her eyes a deep blue mixed in with green like the ocean as she has an hour glass figure, but petite size.  
**Personality:. **She is a very curious girl while also being clumsy which often ends up getting her into trouble, but luckily Sora or Riku are there to bail her out. Also, she's very kind-hearted &can get _very_ stubborn, loves to daydream about anything that comes to mind, shy to new people &protective of the people she loves. Patient, calm, loves adventures &tomboyish.  
**Possession:. **A star-shaped necklace given to her from Sora.  
**Location:. **Destiny Island.  
**Bio:. **Umi was found by Sora &the gang when they were younger so Sora took her in like his little sister. She really isn't Sora's sister, but was taken in by him &his parents. Being slightly younger than Sora &Kairi she got along well with the three of them after a week of not speaking (Shyness). Sora named Umi from her eyes since they reminded him of the Ocean. The two of them got a long like brother &sister. Umi was attached to his side 24/7. Luckily Sora didn't mind it &was always there for her when she needed comfort while smiling that cheesy smile of his &Riku telling on how much of her curiosity will get her doomed someday. Kairi &her are like sisters since they can understand of not remembering where they came from &like to talk behind the boy's backs about things &of course she knows that Kairi likes Sora, but Riku likes Kairi. Only problem is that Umi likes Riku as well, but she doesn't want to start anything so she keeps her mouth shut. Besides all that, she enjoys the adventures they have on Destiny Island, but even more so to await once they get off the island.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_I've been having these weird thoughts lately_

_like is any of this for real or not?_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

. : **Chapter One **: .

Coming to her senses suddenly from a thump on the head from someone, Umi rubbed the spot on her head glaring at the person who did so too her and threw a shell at them, giggling lightly.

"Serves you right Riku, you could tap my shoulder like everyone else does."

In respone to her words the silver hair, sea-green eyed boy laughed while resting his hand on his hip as his other hand was preoccupied holding a big log on his shoulder looking down at her smiling.

"I could, but i'm not like everyone else now am I pipsqueak?"

That earned him another shell thrown at him since he knew she didn't like that nickname he made for her. He laughed hitting it away from himself and looking down at her again she had her cheeks puffed out.

"I am not a pipsqueak Riku!"

It was always like this between the two, but she wouldn't tell a word of her secret of having a crush on him since they were younger. Besides, Kairi liked him as well and she couldn't take that away from her best friend. Sighing she looked out at the vast ocean view considering she was daydreaming peacefully before someone had interuppted her. It was still well into the morning and afternoon but it all was calm and relaxing, Riku walked next to her taking a seat as he looked out at the ocean as well. The wind blowing their hair lightly but none of them were disturbed by it.

"So what were you day dreaming about now Dreamer?"

Letting out a sigh shaking her head from side to side. Really now? He makes it sound so...Easy to explain. It more or less revolves around the dreams that she's been having for the past couple days. The only one who mostly took notice was of course her brother, Sora. He's so considerate of her, its really adorable. But even she can't tell her most trusted friend and brother it. It even scares her! All she knows is that it involves something with the island and her three most best friends to be possibly separated.

"Nothing really, just spacing out...Mostly I guess thinking on what else is out there besides Destiny Island."

It isn't a lie, that has also been on her mind, he nodded his head understanding her thoughts as he brought his knee up resting his right arm on it and leaning back on his left looking at the sky.

"Ya, but we're gonna go find out once the raft is built and we'll have stories to tell when we return back here."

He smiled widely really liking the idea of getting off the old boring island. He didn't mind it, but he just wasn't one to sit around all the time at the same place, he wanted an adventure and this was the perfect time to seize up the chance to go explore.

"So do you know where your brother is?"

Asking after his small rant was over, but alas she shook her head from side to side while looking at the big blue sky. Sora, Riku and Kairi's best friend since who knows when for Kairi, she was told that they found her alittle ways before she appeared, but also her best friend too. But in terms she was found by him and he took her on as her sister since they both looked a like.

"Hm...Not really, but knowing him he's probablly sleeping on the job that Kairi asked him to do so."

She let out a laugh as Riku joined in, knowing that's probably what **did **happen. Riku stood up holding out his hand for Umi to take and the other holding the log.

"Well then Mi we should go on a hunt for the two and tell them of the jobs left to do."

Umi smiled lightly, she enjoyed it when it was just the two of them alone. And she enjoyed it more that he made up little nicknames for her, Mi, pipsqueak and Dreamer. She really did wonder why she even let him come up with those two...Ok one bad nickname, Mi and Dreamer were fine by her, but she guessed because he wanted to pick a nickname that he knew would annoy her. But really, why did she let him make the nicknames? Oh ya, that's right, she was young at the time it was a week after she finally started to talk to Kairi and Riku. Riku thought it would be better to think up nicknames for her when they were younger cause he thought it suited her better. It felt more peaceful and relaxing, but she could relax more after the raft was done being built, and it just isn't going to be her and Riku finishing up. She took his hand as he lifted her up with ease.

"Right, we shall teach those two to go slacking off! Well, just Sora that is, hehe."

Her words earned her a smile from her friend as they made their way towards the other side of the beach.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Sorry I haven't been writing my stories lately people. School is getting to be a hassle now, but also I'm workin on Stage crew which is people who build the sets for my schools musicals an plays. This year were doing the musical Thoroughly Modern Millie, very interesting...But anywhoozle I'll try to get my VK story written soon, so enjoy :]. Also I'm gonna change some stuff with the game, so just a lil FYI.

. : **Chapter Two** : .

Along on the beach one lazy bum of a guy was snoozing soundly before his bright blue eyes opened up seeing the clear sunny sky above him, sitting up he let out a yawn before laying back down again then startled to see the blue eyes of a young girl who just smiled down at him laughing a bit.

"Woah! Give me a break Kairi."

Kairi, a young girl the same age as Sora and older than Umi by a tad bit with shoulder length red hair, laughed and smiled a cheesy grin at the boy.

"Sora, you lazy bum. I knew that I'd find you snoozing down here."

Sora went into a whole explanation on what he was dreaming about, he was certain that it wasn't a dream, but then again maybe it was. It just felt all to real for him to consider in his mind. A bonk on the head brought him out of his little rant as he rubbed the spot looking up at Kairi with a dazed look. She bent down to get a closer look at him and had her hands resting on her hips before speaking.

"Are you still dreaming?"

Her tone made it clear that she didn't believe him but he looked down at the sand still wondering while saying aloud what place it was and if it really was a dream or not.

"So bizarre..."

Kairi made her way towards the ocean line without getting her shoes wet as she looked out at the vast ocean, clear bright blue skys with clouds floating around and the sun shinning down on the place like nothing could ever happen to the island.

"Say Kairi. What was your hometown like? You know, where you grew up?"

She still had her gaze out in the never ending ocean. She felt lost without remembering her memories before she came upon Destiny Islands. Her arms behind her as she held her right one with her left hand.

"I've told you before, I don't remember."

And that fact still holds true, no matter how much she wracks her brain, nothing comes at all. All a black abyss of nothingness. Sora's voice brought her back to her senses hearing his comment.

"Nothing."

Her face was saddened but she kept her tone in a good spirit not wanting to worry him, or the other two - Riku and Umi. Umi is Sora's sister that like her washed upon the beach when they were all younger. She's the youngest of Sora and her by maybe a month or two, but she's nice and caring. Her and Umi are like sisters that like to tease the boys a lot. The two continued to talk about seeing her world and any other worlds out there they don't know about. Then a voice brought them back to their senses.

"Hey, aren't you guys forgetting about us?"

Riku stood there with the log still on his shoulder and Umi right behind him peeking around smiling and holding up a peace sign. She walked around Riku and stood next to him resting her hand on her hip and leaned forward waving her left index finger around.

"Ya know, it wouldn't be fun without us with you guys. Sides, we have to stick together! We did agree we all would go and explore the outside world."

Standing back up she laughed as the three others joined in with her. Then Riku spoke up again.

"Ya, so I guess that Umi and me are the only one's working on the raft."

He started walking towards Kairi as he threw the log he was holding up and tossed it at Sora, who an unexpected victim wasn't ready for it so it fell on him. Laughing quietly Umi made her way towards her brother helping him up.

"Hee~, that's why you shouldn't be a lazy bum Sora and be open-eyed of things so this won't happen to you, hehe."

Sora made a face at her but laughed while taking the log from her and ruffling up her hair as she pouted at him. Fixing her hair so that it was back in place she still held the pout at him.

"I guess your right."

They looked towards Riku and Kairi as he was telling her she was just as lazy as her brother was, all she did was giggle but held a guilty face on rubbing the back of her head. Umi grimaced a little at the scene, she knows that Riku likes Kairi, but he's a confusing character to tell. Sometimes to her it seems that he likes her when in a certain situation, but more or less his attention is always on Kairi. She doesn't say anything to him about it since she doesn't want to destroy the friendship they have, but Kairi knows of her little yet growing crush on the silver-haired boy, but as a good friend keeps her mouth closed.

As Riku was sitting down on the sand with Sora Umi made her way over to her best friend. They both looked at each other and smiled having a plan in mind as Kairi was the first to break it.

"Ok, so we'll finish it together! I'll race you!"

Both Sora and Riku didn't believe it as they complained, as for Umi was hopping up and down clasping her hands together like a little kid who just won something.

"Come on you two, you know you guys can't pass up an opportunity to beat each other at something."

She was right, and both her and Kairi knew it. They were always competing to see who was better at everything, they both grew use to it and laughed at how childish they could be sometimes.

"Hehe, ready? Go!"

Both boys looked at each other quickly then got up as fast as they could and started running to the door leading to the Cove. Kairi and her looked at each other and laughed at them both.

"They still haven't changed."

Kairi nodded her head agreeing with her friend then looked at her.

"When are you going to tell him?"

She had her hand resting on her hips looking at the brown-haired girl in a scolding manner. Umi on the other hand laughed nervously as she scratched her cheek while looking to the side.

"A-ano....I can't tell him....I'll tell him when i'm ready."

She had a determined face on as she pumped her hands in front of her, Kairi let out a sigh but smiled anyways.

"Well, if your sure, anyways we better catch up to them."

Laughing they both raced their way towards the door where the two of the guys were waiting.


	3. Chapter 3

. : **Chapter Three **: .

As the two girls approached the boys they were arguing who had won. Both girls watched amused with their bickering fighting over silly simple things. Looking back and forth between them they both laughed at their childish behaviors. Umi liked Kairi because she could always count on her for support in her times of need and vise visa with Kairi. As they continued to watch they were growing impatient since one boy still had his fair share of things to do.

"Ha-ha, are you two done with your little moment? Can't we just call it a draw?"

Kairi was hoping around like a bunny with her hands together in front of her smiling at the two, while Umi was just smiling nodding her head agreeing with the girl next to her. She rested her right hand on her hip and her left hand pointing at her brother smiling more.

"And you dear brother still need to do **YOUR** end of work."

She continued to smile before the two boys, but also before they could argue anymore with who had won the race. She stood back into position and smiled at Kairi who had smiled back as well with their plan. Sora, who was looking at his sister with a disbelief face on gave her the pleading eyes, Umi shook her head laughing some before bonking him on the head lightly.

"Ow...But Umi~ I already did my share or work."

She shook a finger in front of his face smiling some, knowing how he worked she knew he was trying to wriggle his way out of doing any sort of "hard labor" to his vocabulary. She rested her hands on her hips looking at him giving him a look of not believing him. Riku and Kairi were laughing seeing the two.

"Come on Sora, your the most laziest one out of our group, and with your sister your never going to get out of it."

Riku laughed more after he had finished, and it was true Sora was but he could pull through on things in tight situations. Umi smiled at him then grabbed a hold of her brothers arm tugging it like a child would when they wanted something.

"Soooorrraa~ pleaaaaseee~??"

Well that did it, letting out a sigh of defeat the brown-haired boy nodded his head with a gloomy face on. Taking his hold out of his sisters grasp he went up to Kairi who was eagerly waiting for him and laughed. Kairi looked at him patting his shoulder a bit trying to reassure him on the situation he was put into.

"Come on Sora, it isn't that bad. All you have to do is gather the rest of the supplies."

The two of them walked off or more like, Kairi tugging Sora with her towards the door leading to the Cove, and just leaving Umi and Riku.

Watching the two Umi couldn't help, but laugh at the scene. She always thought the two of them were always a cute couple, but...also Riku and Kairi. Shaking that thought from her mind she turned around and started to walk away. She was going to take her time walking along the beach to think upon those dreams.

"Hey, where do you think you're off too?"

A voice stopped her in her tracks as she turned around seeing Riku standing there with his left hand on his hip as he gave her a smile. She laughed lightly while rubbing her hand on the back of her head.

"Well I was just going to walk around the shore. Why? You wanna have a sword fight?"

A twinkle was in her eye as she looked at the silver haired boy. She knew he wouldn't pass it up, none of them would actually. Even though she was a girl, she loved to sword fight with Riku or Sora. Riku looked right back at her smirking in a cocky way as he started walking towards her to the island connected to the Shack.

"Course I am, and I'm going to beat you pipsqueak."

That earned him a good well round of her famous glare as she chased after him. As they got to their spots with there wooden swords in hand they circled each other. Both of them were excited, it been awhile since they ever had a battle. But when they did Riku of course always won, but she would always be closer to beating him. As there stares were locked onto each other none made a move…yet. After awhile Riku made the first move, taking a step forward then jumping, coming down at her from above with the sword she blocked and parried away from him. She then launched herself using the momentum from the jump to push the speed more into the attack. As Riku came to block she used that and jumped. As she was coming down she brought her arms closer to her to speed up for the attack, coming closer to him she released her arms and brought the sword down as he blocked pushing her away from him.

The battle went on for awhile longer, none giving up or giving time for either opponent to make moves. Both had to be quick on their feet, and as usual, none of them were faltering. The sun was beginning to set and Riku and Umi were out of breath, this would be the last attack either of them would ever do, and both knew it. Getting ready for the last attack Umi locked onto his movements, pin pointing his next move. She had a new trick up her sleeves as she practiced with it secretly for Riku or Sora to ever know. Riku on the other hand never really did come up with anything new; if he did it would be during spare of the moment. As Riku was launching himself at her she smiled standing there, confused Riku didn't have time to think as he went in for the attack bringing his sword up and downwards to her, she ducked and did a spin kick on the ground knocking Riku to his butt. As she stood above him she smiled down at him, and with that; it was shown who had won. Riku looked shocked, but smiled at her laughing a bit. She did as well holding her hand out to him to take in which he did.

"You took me by surprise, I never knew you'd think of something like that."

Riku was honest as they both calmed while watching the sunset waiting for Kairi and Sora to return. Smiling sheepishly Umi rubbed the back of her neck. She looked to the sunset smiling a little.

"Thanks, but I was working on that one secretly."

Smiling more she laughed seeing his reaction. He was brought back to his senses as he ruffled up her hair as she glared at him slapping his hand away and fixing it.

"I had fun though, thanks for that Umi…"

Blinking, she was slightly confused. Was there something going on that she wasn't aware of that was going on with Riku? Either way before she could answer she heard voices, and smiled knowing who they belonged to.

"What took you two so long, you had Riku and I bored to death waiting for someone to finish."

Umi said while laughing and looking at the sunset without looking at them. She heard a laugh and knew it was Kairi, Sora just let out a sigh while making him comfy on the tree, resting against the tree top. Kairi took her spot next to her and by Sora's feet, and Riku took his usual spot between her and Kairi. They all were watching the sunset, none were speaking each one of them lost in their thoughts.

"So, Kairi's home is out there somewhere, right?"

Sora asked breaking the silence. The tone was curious as all of them were, especially Kairi herself. Riku turned his attention to him then back to the sunset before speaking.

"Could be. We'll never know by staying here."

He said, than Sora leaned over Kairi to look at his best friend.

"But, how far can a raft take us?"

Always full of questions and this made Umi laugh as well with Kairi. Then Riku continued to talk.

"Who knows? If we have to, we'll think of something else."

He still kept his gaze out at the endless sea, Umi never took her gaze off it either, but she heard her best friend speak up.

"So, suppose you get to another world. What would you do there?"

She laughed between the words; she was a curious as she was. Kairi looked at him fondly with awaiting his reply as she was. Then turned her attention to Riku waiting to see what he would say. He was always full of answers, well…with something's he was.

"Well, I haven't really thought about it. It's just…I've always wondered why we're here on this island. If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one? And suppose there are other worlds…Then ours is a little piece of something much greater."

He put a lot of thought into his words and sentence structure. Typical him, she was use to it though. He was always like that since she could ever remember of him.

"So we could have just as easily ended up somewhere else, right?"

He then looked up at the three of us with his eyes clearly showing how excited he was getting just thinking and speaking of it. Sora leaned back relaxing with his hands behind his head looking up at the sky.

"I don't know."

And Riku pointed his finger as saying exactly. He shifted his weight as she stood up instead of leaning against the tree trunk.

"That's why we need to go out there and find out. Just sitting here won't change a thing. It's the same old stuff. So let's go."

As he was saying that Kairi looked at him studying him like I usually did when he got deep like this with his words, Umi couldn't blame her though. He never got this worked up on something before, so this must be important to him. Sora just looked over at him just wondering what he was thinking.

"You've been thinking a lot lately, haven't you?"

Both Kairi and I asked at the same time, we both could tell how much he was thinking on it, but made us look at each other laughing lightly and smiling, then turned our attention back to our best friend.

"Thanks to you and Umi. If you hadn't come here, I probably would've never think of any of this."

Sora looked over at Riku then back to Kairi and us. He felt a bit down and was thinking. Riku was always one step ahead of him in everything, and thought of himself as being the number one. He could never beat him if he ever wanted to. And that thought made him feel weak to Kairi.

"Kairi, Umi…Thanks."

Both of us turned to each other then back to him, we both let out a small laugh not really sure how to respond or know what to say instead we just said it.

"Your welcome."

Kairi and me took the lead off the small island. We were talking about small things, and just random bits and pieces at times too. Sora and Riku were behind taking there time. Sora was halted to a stop hearing his friend call his name and throw him something.

"A paopu fruit…"

Looking at it confusingly he looked a Riku as he explained walking past him towards shore where their houses laid.

"If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what. C'mon I know you wanna try it."

Sora, still confused tried calling out to him to explain more, but all he earned was a laugh from his best friend. Throwing it to the side in the sea below he ran after him who was already running on shore towards his sister and Kairi. At times he never really understood him, but either way still kept him close to his heart.


End file.
